


Letters VII

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the drill by now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters VII

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Author’s Notes:** Can't believe this is the last set of letters...  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

September 5

Father,

As usual, Rose is already worrying about N.E.W.T.s and has us on a strict study schedule. And Lily tells me Rose has handed down her O.W.L. Preparation notes as well. Lily, Al and I have had to start sneaking about in order to have some free time.

On a more serious note, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I probably should have said something this summer but for a Gryffindor, I seemed to have been lacking the courage. I guess I'd rather not be there in person when you hear it.

I'm gay.

-Scorpius

 

September 6

Son,

Rose is her mother's daughter, that's for sure. Studying is important, but having some fun is too. Try to show Rose this sometime. I'm sure she could use a break every now and then as well.

Just because you couldn't say something in person doesn't mean you're a coward. Admitting something, no matter how it's done, takes courage. And son,

I knew.

-Draco

 

September 7

You're not upset?

-Scorpius

 

September 8

Of course not. You're my son and I will always love you.

-Your Father


End file.
